Enemies in high places
by black0nepylm
Summary: its before the ME story starts and How Shepard first met Garrus through Nihlus its rated M for future chapters Garrus/Shepard and lemons much much lemony goodness.


**Hi everyone ive always been a Garrus fan I love him*giggles* he so cute and sexy and ive had a few ideas of the relationship with Garrus and I liked this one it starts of before ME and well I like all the Trians in the game even the human hating Saren. So without further adeu**

**D/C: i dont own mass effect or its characters i just own Teagan and if i could change something i would make Garrus a LI in the first game**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She stood there in Andersons office waiting for him to arrive. She had her N7 armor what she earned worked hard for she was still young but had accomplehed a lot more then the oher soilders that had been here alot longer than her. Commander Raine A. Shepard 22 yrs old hero of the skillian blitz dark brown hair shoulder length eyes as blue as the sky its self the most souless person in the team if you ever asked the rest of her squad and only one person would answer differently but shes waiting outside until she comes out. A few minutes later Anderson walks in,

"Sherpard glad you can make it." He smiled and continoued,

" sir afraid i was going to run?"

A small smirk qurled her lips and Anderson chucked,"Honestly Shepard, yes its things that involve the council that you dont like to deal with though cant say i blame you but you know the all of humanity had been pushing to get a seat on the council or at least give a human a chance at being a specter."

He looked at her and she was starting to dread the words that were about to come out of his mouth,"Shepard ive put your name forward as a potential specter", she took a deep breath and tried to be and sound as happy as she could ,"thank you Anderson im honored this is a great oppertunity i will do my best not to disappoint you." He moved to stand in front of her."Shepard you never do good luck and dismissed."he smiled at her she gave him a salute and she was out the door with her second at her heel.,

"comander is everything alright you seem a little angry or annoyed" Shepard had an brubt stop and caused her second to crash into her.

"no Teagan im both and thank the gods were on shore leave i would have strangled some of the men on the team."

"Raine so the usual place then?" She looked at her

"ah my little teagan why arent you my sister and were would i be without you?"

"you would probably be bored or dead for one my intel and my infultrator and because we have different families " she looked at shepard and smiled.

They walked along the cold gray steel path they walked passed the Flux and a large crowed of Aliens passed them by. They found the bar they were looking for and went inside it was called the warriors bar and it was owned by a ex alliance solider and a retired c-sec officer funny how the first contact war didnt effect them as the bar stated it was only human soliders, turians and some krogan but it was mostly a place where alot of people spend there shore leave since it was nice being surounded by people that understood you. "hey Raine, Teagan you want your regulars." A man behind the bar said with a smile as he got there drinks ready. A human female in a red dress was singng some slow jazz and some turians and asari acting like a band that the races seemed to like since it was a very calming atmoshere.

"Raine theres an open table over there lets go." She nodded amd followed Teagen to the open both and sat down the waitress brought there drinks.

"Nilhus where are we going?" The young turian said looking at his mentor with his blue avian like eyes. But he didnt answer just kept walking towards the bar. "Garrus I'm jusy getting some information on my other new student just relax were also going to get some drinks." Garrus looked at him again his mandibles changed so that it looked like he was curious." So who is it?"Nihlus stoped and looked at Garrus,"its a female human comander Shepard I heard that she comes to that establishment"he pointed his taloned finger to the bar,"on her shore leave so that would be the best place to get what I need about her and she won't recognize me if she is there since iI made sure no one told her." He started walking and Garrus followed suit. They finally reach the bar and went inside, they looked around and didn't find any open seats and Nihlus noticed a human female waving them over to sit with them and accepted it

Teagan had spoted two Turians at the door

," Raine i found two of them, can i call them to sit with us?" Shepard nodded with a smile and Teagan waked them over

." Oooh interesting i know who both of them are the one with white facial markings is renown Nihlus Kryik and the other one with the deep blue facial markings is Garrus Vakarian Detective of C-sec and now a student of Nihlus to become a specter."

She said grinning,"well dont you know everything.

" She was about to responed until the two turians were now in front of them."well come sit we dont bite...much"

she smiled at them and they gave her the equivalent of a turian smile both of them showed their sharp teeth they sat down Nihlus next to Teagan And Garrus thext to Shepard.

"well what are two hansome gentlemen doing at a bar,trying to pick up woman?" Teagan was the only one talking Shepard was interested at the turian that was sitting next to her.

Nihlus rose a plated brow intersted at the human from what he could tell about it she was flirting with him." Ah intersting well i was hoping to get some information on someone."

She leaned alittle to her side to face him and he did the same Shepard looked away from the turian and looked at Nihlus,

"shes good at information"

And she went back to staring at Garrus."Are you now how good are you?".

She smiled at him again she put her leg over the other,"well lets see Nihlus i know alot of informtion about you you are here to ask about commander Shepard and Garrus is a specter in training am i correct?"

Garrus wasnt even listening he was just wondering why the human next to him was staring at him but shepard noiced and looked at Teagan and then at Nihlus.

"your good and correct."

Nihlus was now obviously now interested in her and wondered how much she knew of him.

"why dont you ask Shepard shes right next to Garrus."

Nilhus turned his head quickly to where Shepard was sitting and then back to the other female he needs to know her name and like if she knew what he was thinking .

" Im Teagan Azul by the way and one of the things that i dont know about you is how you perform "

she got up looked at her omnitool and send a message and was bout to leave but turned and looked at him and gave him a wink and left.

"I think Teagan likes you specter so what did you want to know Kryik?"

she went from totally amused at the both of them hitting on each other and then went to serious Shepard and so did was now listening intently. Nihlus' omnitool blinked and what from he guessed it was his playful human female.

...…...

**Well how was it i hope you liked it please review the more reviews i get the faster i type *wink wink*and any help is always welcome . Until next time my Garrus lovers.**


End file.
